French Drains are used by many landscapers and builders as a method to standing water and run-off, as well as underground water from lawns and fields or near foundations to move the water to a more desirable area. French drains can also be used as a method for dispersing and filtering water on-site through soil, as with septic systems.
French drains are also used to capture run-off and prevent soil erosion. French drains are commonly constructed in a trench with perforated pipe lying along the trench bottom. The perforated pipe is surrounded by gravel, styro-foam nuggets or poly-stone with or without fabric filter material lining the trench and/or encasing all or parts of the system.
Air spaces and voids between stones fill in with soil due to soiled water flowing into them over time. The pipes can also collapse, fill with roots and sediment and can become clogged over time, sometimes within one or two years. Foundation drains clog often without the home owner's knowledge and cause a host of foundation problems including uneven settling, cracking, water damage, and the like. The gravel provides air space to allow the water to pass through into the pipe to be carried away or out of the pipe to leach into the soil. The filtering gravel and pipe eventually become clogged due to the muddy, dirty water, roots, and sewage solids that seeps into or out of them. Checking the French drain gravel for clogging or a low flow situation is difficult without digging up the gravel and sometimes the drain. The gravel is then replaced or cleaned and reinstalled, yet further clogging of the drain is likely.
Accordingly, a product or method for addressing these issues is desired.